Unexpected
by Vanessaxx
Summary: The Cullens have switched thing up. All the couplespick a different person to pleaseure each night. It will only lead to a shocking secret no one knew was possible in a vampire life.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

"Happy birthday Edward!" I turned around and my whole family and Bella were standing behind me with grins on their faces. It was my 115Th birthday. I didn't feel much like celebrating. Bella came up and gave me a hug and a kiss. Emmett coughed.

"Thank you. It's very kind of you to remember." I said with a smile. Changing Bella into a vampire was the best thing Ive decided to do. We pleasured each other almost every night. It never seemed to get old. "Bella you look thirsty. Do you need to go and hunt?"

"Yeah, Emmett said he'd come with me.. He's thirst too. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I'll be at the house. I just want to take care of a few things." I really didn't. I just wanted time to think for myself.

"Okay we'll see you later bro." Emmett said.

Bella and Emmett have been as close as ever. Actually everyone seemed to be getting along great. Bella really did bring our family together. I took off running to the house. It felt great to finally be alone. When i walked into the house i saw Alice.

"Hello. Do you need something?" I asked politely.

"Yeah you could help me with something." She smiled after her sentence.

"What do you want Alice?"

"I want you." She said seductively. She ran up to me and crushed her lips to mine.

I pushed her away. "What are you doing?! Bella will kill you if she finds out!"

"Actually she won't mind. I just had a vision and her and Emmett are doing a lot more then hunting."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Well when me Rosalie, and Bella were hunting the other day we were thinking. We've been with the same person forever and since we all aren't actually related and a family, We thought we all needed a new taste of pleasure. Why do you think her and Emmett are going? And why are Jasper and Rosalie alone?" We all wanted to try it."

"Oh i see. Well i everyone else is doing it..." I pushed my lips to hers. It felt like old times before bella. Every night on my birthday she wanted to give me what ive always dreamt of. Thats why we've always been so close.

I picked her up and ran to the bed. I decided i should focus on not reading her mind. I've liked it a lot better since Bella.

Alice undid my button down shirt and took of my belt. She was wearing her dress. I grabbed the end of it and worked my way up her thigh, and started to raise it over her head. My hands wrapped around her back to undo the latch of her bra. She laid back on the bed, pulling me with her. She pulled my face to hers making our lips meet. Our tongues twisted together. My hand ran up her stomach. I cupped her breast and she started to moan. I pulled my head back and took off my pants. I grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them off her.

I laid on top of her, kissing her. Touch me she thought. I obeyed. My finger found her center. She arched her back and i pulled it out, settling my hips between her legs. I pushed into her with one fluid movement. I didnt feel right doing this. I thought i was in love with bella but it felt nice to be with someone else for a change.

"Edward." she moaned. "Edward harder!"

My tempo increased and i used more force. Within one second she was on top of me taking control. That was something different. I found it very sexy. We wee reaching the climax. She started to slow down until she stopped completely. She cuddled next to me. I wished i was able to sleep. Ina few minutes We would have to get up. I didn't want that to happen. I pulled her on top of me and started kissing her. It didn't even feel akward. Everything felt so natural. She stopped kissing me and rolled to her side, eyes wide open. She was having a vision.

"Alice what is it?"I asked. Her vision was blurry and it was flickering so fast i couldn't make out the images.

she snapped out of it. "I hate when that happens. I couldn't make out anything."

"Yes, well everyone will be home soon. Let's go back to the house and wait and we can all go somewhere later."

"Okay lets go."

We hopped out of bed, go dressed and ran to the house.

* * *

I know this sounds like a weird story but there is a twist going to happen. It will get exiting. Reviews are nice(:


	2. Chapter 2:Vegas

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett, we better get up if we want to get some lunch and make it back to the house in time." We've been laying there for about 10 minutes. I knew everyone would be meeting at the house soon.

"Alright lets go then. What are you hungry for mountain lions or grizzles?"

"Hm, grizzles never smelled appetizing to me. And their hibernation season never started yet. It wont be too much fun." I said, trying to break the awkwardness between us. I only use to see Emmett as a very annoying, intimidating, and joking brother. Now i could think of myself in a relationship with him. I guess you learn something new everyday.

"Haha right." He grinned.

We got up and got dressed. We waited for the first animal sound we could here. Elk. Then we took off to find them. I caught the biggest one, and Emmett, he took it from me and gave me his. I t was a baby Elk.

"Emmett, what the hell was that?" I yelled.

"I'm bigger than you so i need the biggest Elk!"

"You're so stubborn."

"You're hot when you hunt you know that right. You just go and take the biggest Elk. When i go with Rosalie, She sits on a rock looking at herself in a mirror while i hunt. Then I have to bring her the biggest one i caught. I think shes still trying to make up for the fairytale life she was supposed to have. She's such a diva." He was serious about it too.

"Haha then why do you like her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She's hot and if she didn't save me, i would be dead now."

"Oh."

We started running back to the house. Everyone was there when we arrived. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table.

"Emmett, Bella," Carlisle said sternly. "Please sit down."

Me and Emmett walked swiftly to the table. We all agreed none of us would say anything to Carlisle and Esme. They wouldn't find what we were doing appropriate. The dining room table was only used for discussion about something important.

"Okay now that I have everyone's attention..." Carlisle cleared his throat. "Me and Esme think its a good time for us to go on a vacation."

Emmett interrupted. "Sw-eet! Where to pops?"

Everyone had to laugh at that. "Well by we i mean your mother and I." Carlisle continued. "You all have each other and i know you will be very responsible."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"At least 2 months." Esme answered. "It's been a long time since we had a honeymoon." Esme took Carlisle's hand and smiled at him.

"If an emergency were to happen you know where all the money is. There is about 3 million dollars in there." Carlisle reminded everyone. "We will have our cell phones at all times."

"When will you be leaving?" Edward asked.

Esme said "Soon. After we are done the conversation. We have all our bags packed up. We won't be going to Isle Esme so you can go there if you guys need to get away."

"Yes feel free to go there. We won't be in one particular place. We figured we'd see more of the world."

Esme smiled. i knew she had been waiting to get out of the house.

"Yes well that's all." Carlisle continued. "Esme we have to go. We will miss our flight."

"Yes, well in that case, everyone come say goodbye."

We all rose from our seats and hugs and kissed them goodbye. We watched as their car disappeared from the driveway.

"So what's on tonights agenda?" Alice asked.

Edward was the first to speak. "Well we could call tanyas familiy and see if they would like to go out. Its 3 now. We can get ready and catch the first flight to Vegas and stay at a hotel for the night."

"I'll call Tanya!" Alice said enthusistically. Obviously that's what she wanted to do.

We all waited in the living room for Alice to come back. I sat down on Edwards lap and kissed him. He pulled his lips away from me and whispered in my ear so low i could only hear. "It didn't feel right without you."

I whispered back "I'll make it up to you tonight."We both smiled at the thought.

Alice came back with good news. "Tanya and Kate agreed to come! They'll be here in 3. 2. 1..."

There was a knock at the door. Before anyone answered it 4 people came running in. Tanya and Kate brought dates with them. Garrett for Kate, and a very, _very_, handsome vampire names Eric.

"Alice thanks for calling! What a great idea!" Tanya shrieked. "We need something to wear though!"

"Oh right! Everyone upstairs!" Alice ran up the stairs. Everyone else just walked up one-by-one. By the time we were in the room Alice had all our outfits. She gave a set to each of us.

I wore skinny jeans and 3 inch heels. My shirt was a halter but open in the chest area giving me a little bit of cleavage. The shirt was black and flowy at the stomach. There were designs in beads. Very flattering. The girls wore something similar. We all had jeans. Not all were skinny. We all had heels and nice shirts.

For they guys she kept it casual. Alice gave them jeans and a button down, collar shirt. By the looks of our outfits i had a feeling we were going clubbing.

We all went into their big bathroom. We did our make up and curled our hair. The process took about an hour. By the time we were done the boys have been downstairs for 50 minutes watching football.

"Okay We are all set! Everyone get with your date!" Alice instructed.

We all got with our original mate. I walked over to Edward. "You look beautiful."

"You lok very handsome." I said back.

"Everyone lets go! We don't want to get off schedule!" Alice yelled. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him toward the garage. We all followed them.

I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

that's all for this chapter. there will be more to come. keep reading or wait for updates. Don't hesitate to write a review and tell me what you would like to see in the chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3: Dances

**Edward's POV**

We made it to Las Vegas around 7. We were all exited to have a night out. Now we just needed a hotel to stay at.

"Don't worry Edward. The Ritz has rooms. Penthouse suites. We'll each get our own." Alice said. Apparently she had a vision.

"Well then let's not wait and go rent a car." I replied.

"Who said we were renting a car?" Alice laughed.

"Well I don't see any other options." I said sternly.

I took a look into her thoughts. She had already called for a limo. Actually, a limo was an understatement; she had rented a stretched hummer limo.

"Well, Alice I don't know what i would do without you." I smirked.

"I know."

The hummer came and it was huge. We had our own personal driver. I knew Alice picked one who wouldn't mind driving fast.

The driver rolled down the back window. "I'm Andrew. Don't hesiatate to ask me anything. Is there anything i can do for you defore we start driving?"

Alice answered before I had the chance. "Well first we need 5 penthouse suites at the Ritz. I would call myself, but i don't have a number-"

"I got it covered. Where's our first stop?"Andrew interrupted

I read Alice's mind. We were going to a _big_ club called 5 Below.

"5 Below Club please." I answered.

"No problem. Here's the remote for the music, and all the windows. Have fun." He rolled up the window and started driving. He made the call too.

Tanya turned up the music almost as high as it could go. We opened the sunroof. It was big enough that all of us could fit through. We all stuck our heads out and screamed and danced by the crowds. I didn't even bother to listen to the thoughts around me. I was having too much fun.

My arms were around Bella'swaist almost the whole time. I missed her so much. It felt weird being with Alice. And her visions were out of wack lately. I felt like she knew something i didn't.

We got to the club, and there was a long line. It wrapped around the corner of the street. Alice probably knew we'd get in.

As we got out of the truck Andrew said " Stay as long as you want. But one of you take this." he trew what looked like an alert devise. "Just press the button when you need me and I'll come. Be patient though." _Maybe they'll take long enough for me to grab dinner with my wife. She'll kill me if i cancel on her again..._

"Thanks." I said. "We'll probably be 2 or three hours, so go wherever you need." I smiled.

"Okay. Have fun."

We walked up to the security monitor. He took a look at all of us before he unhooked the rope and let us in. _Man I need to get out more. Maybe I'll find myself a hot chick like one those._ I laughed at his thought.

Now i understood why the club was called 5 Below. You entered at the very bottom of the club and there were 5 more floors going up. There were strobe lights everywhere you turned. We all ran to the center of the club where all the dancing was. The dance floor was even lighting up different colors.

Everyone started dancing. We tried to dance like modern people did. Our family thought it was too dirty for our taste, but this was our night out. We wanted to let loose. Bella started walking toward me. We started move our hips together I looked around and saw everyone else was doing the same thing. We started moving our hips together, swaying side by side. I put my arms around her waist. Our group didn't have any trouble fitting in. It looked like we have been dancing like this for years. We never grinded much, not even at prom.

Bella made a quick turn to make her back face me. She started bending down and coming back up. She was so natural at this. My arms moved toward her center stomach and she held them there. After a while Rosalie pulled Bella and Alice with her and they made a grind line. Tanya and Kate joined in. Emmett and Peter started shouting "Woohoo! Yeah! That's hot!" Everyone around us made a circle around them and started clapping.

I think their dance was turning everyone on. They started messing with each others hair and moving their hands up and down each others waist. Me, Emmett, Garrett, Eric, and Jasper just stood their wide-eyed, and smiling. We never saw anything like this. Things really got intense when Bella and Rosalie turned to each other and made out for 5 seconds. That was enough for us want to dance with them again. We all went with our dance partners and started grinding like we did before.

**Bella's POV**

Me and Rosalie knew that kiss would turn everyone on. Edward came up and grabbed me by the waist. We started dancing again.

This night was turning out to be really fun. If we kept this up every night, we would have no where to go soon. A couple of the human men were turned on by our dance. Some came up and tried dancing with me and the girls. I kept close to Edward though. At least i tried...

One guy pulled me into a circle he was in. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, and Kate were in there too. We were all dancing with other people. A group of girls surrounded Edward and Emmett. Jasper, Eric, and Garrett joined them. I could only help but feel jealous. Me, Tanya, Kate, Rosalie and Alice were pushed into a dance parrtners were doing almost the same thing. The man i was dancing with was dancing very dirty. We grinded facing each other. It almost seemed like he was humping me. His hands invaded my personal space. He put them everywhere, my hips, to my back, my butt, and my thighs.I could only feel like they were together, planning something like this to happen...

Edward moved away from the girls that surrounded him and moved to Jasper and Emmett. He pulled Eric and Garrett with him and whispered something to them. They started walking up to us. I took a glance at all the men we were dancing with again and realized, 3 of them looked oddly familiar. Then i realized who they were.

That night, in the alleyway in Port Angeles. It was them. The men who wanted to hurt me that night. Edward knew it from their thoughts. I looked at Alice. Her body was moving, but she started into space. She'd just had a vision. Edward and all the boys came running up to us, and pulled us away. They moved us to the other end of the dance floor before we started dancing again. They acted as if nothing had happened.

Before i could think anymore Edward kissed me. His tounge tangled with mine. I thought he was using the kiss to prevent me from asking questions. I wouldn't ruin the moment, but i would ask eventually.

I would find out what Alice's vision was.

I would get answers.

* * *

i got one review that said something about Edward and Alice being together. I know. I didnt really want to write that but it was the only way my story will turn out the way it does. for all my readers, you will get a new chapter, eventually. ;)

and I"m really sorry if i make gramatical errors. My computer laggs sometimes and it messes thigs up. Plus my spellcheck sucks. Im only human, i make mistakes. I'll re-read everything from now on and im sorry for the confusion.


End file.
